


[Podfic] Ever Lead You Back

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [20]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Jon/Martin implied, POV Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 04, Soft Daisy, Stargazing, The Importance of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Ever Lead You Back" by cuttooth.Her mum taught her that sailors used the stars for navigation, out at sea. They could never get lost, because the stars would always lead them where they needed to be, steady and changeless. Daisy could use some direction these days. For all these years the Hunt, the thrill of the chase, the pulse in her ears, that was the star she followed. Her true north wherever it led her. Now she doesn’t even recognize the constellations anymore.She’s not a detective, and she’s not a hunter. She’s not sure she’s anything.*Daisy finds her way.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Ever Lead You Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ever Lead You Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865965) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/everleadyouback/Ever%20Lead%20You%20Back.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/everleadyouback/Ever%20Lead%20You%20Back.mp3) | 21 MB | 0:30:16  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/everleadyouback/Ever%20Lead%20You%20Back.m4b)  
  
| 22 MB | 0:30:16


End file.
